Momotaru Nobi
Nobi Momotaru is a cheeky and cheerful 12-year-old genius from Sendai. He has an amazing memory and is very observant to his surroundings. Other than his elder teammates, he seems to adapt very quickly to his new world and gives it his best to support the group too. But as he gets separated from Team Spring due to a terrible blow of fate, he has yet to learn how cruel humans can be... Info Not much is known about his family, but from a glimpse at his mother in the side chapter "The Summer of Many" we can tell that he seemed to have a good relationship with her. Personality He is very quick-witted and observant to his surroundings. Other than his elder teammates, Momotaro seems to adapt very fast to his new world and gives it his best to support the group despite of his age. Appearance Momotaro is a small, cute twelve-year-old boy with round face, big saucer eyes and light brown hair. Powers and Abilities Momotaro has an amazing memory and is very smart. He even used to take part in public shows displaying his skills. Story Momotaro first appeared in Chapter 6 of the series, Early Spring Chapter, "Hana" greeting the food retrieval team at their return from Insects Island. In the beginning, he didn't play a big role except for explaining to Hana that the island's vegetation resembled the Carboniferous Era. When Yanagi died and the group travelled to the mainland of Kanto finally settling down in a camp, Momotaro remained there with the rest of his team until that place got destroyed by a landslide and the child was separated from the others. He was eventually picked up and treated by Ayu. The beautiful woman gained Momotaro's trust but the child later on realized that she only took him in as a guinea pig for her medicines. Ango tortured Momotaro as well, making him climb a large rock wall and using the boy as bait to lure out predators. Momotaro was very glad being rescued by Hana whom he loved and admired. But due to the attack of the White Piranha Bats, his friends decided to live with Team Summer A for the time being. Momotaro wasn't exactly happy but he accepted the necessity of that and kept as close to Hana, Aramakiand Haru as possible. When Hana went missing (and was supposed to be dead), the child was devastated and tried to get emotional support by Haru. The young musician then decided to stay with Momotaro and Koruri to protect all of them in stead of Hana and Aramaki who went off on a voyage together with Ayu. Due to a bushfire, Momotaro was eventually forced to leave the Summer A base together with the other members of their community, once again travelling towards an uncertain future. Further Momotaro became friends with the juvenile dog Ball who found him and sent his call for help back to Hana and the others. Major Battles * Momotaru and Jerry Mouse vs. Risky Brothers: Win * Momotaru vs. Cozy Glow: Win * Momotaru and Ennui vs. Big Yellow: Interuppted * Momotaru and Noodle Burger Boy vs. Pandory: Win * Momotaru, Daffy Duck, and Goofy vs. Hak Foo and Ratio Hornblower: Win On Sora's Team (Coming Soon........) Category:7 Seeds characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Yen Sid's Students Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Serious characters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Smart characters Category:Cute characters Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Voices of Reason